


Asgardian Goddesses Are Better Than Ambian

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Sparring, Warrior Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda really only intended to go a few rounds with Sif and call it a night.<br/>Really.<br/>She really didn't mean to do anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgardian Goddesses Are Better Than Ambian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maidens of S.H.I.E.L.D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176933) by [Rozilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla). 



Before Sif left, Melinda was determined to get one more round of fighting in with the warrior. It was the middle of the night but Melinda could never sleep anyway, not until exhaustion took over, and there was only two ways to do that, amazing life affirming sex or fighting until her muscles couldn’t take anymore.

And sex with Ward was never amazing life affirming sex, it was at best a distraction, for maybe an hour. When she was lucky.

So her next best bet to get any sleep was to have Sif lay her out on the mat a time or eighty.

She stopped in the kitchen for two bottles of water before walking into the common room, and really they were just barely separate things, so if Sif was half the battle hardened woman she claimed to be she was well aware of Melinda’s presence.

“Why are you not in bed?” Sif asked from the couch, eyes never moving from some inane cartoon that she had found to watch.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Melinda retorted.

“Tis not a bed.” Sif responded, gesturing to the couch. “While comfortable, I long for a bed.”

“I can switch with you. I’m not getting any sleep for a few hours anyway.” Melinda offers, ignoring her own desire to go a few rounds with Sif if the woman was tired and needed a bed. She figured she could sleep on the couch for a night, once she finally exhausted herself to that point anyway, it wouldn’t much matter where she was laying, as long as she was.

“Pray tell, why not?”

“Sleep does not come easy for me.” Melinda responded. “I have to be exhausted to sleep anymore, so I’ll go a few rounds with the punching bag and call it a night. Go take my bed. The sheets are clean, I promise.”

Sif tilted her head to the side. “Nonsense, if one of the few warrior women I have encountered on Midgard requires physical exhaustion to sleep, I should be inclined to help.”

“Yea? I wanted to go a few more rounds with you before you left.” Melinda admitted.

“Fantastic!” Sif boomed, turning the TV off.

“Shh, don’t wake up the others. Ward will never let me go.” Melinda said, pressing her finger to her lips.

“He is who you have the arrangement with, yes?” Sif whispered, or as close as her voice could get to whisper, which was still pretty damn loud.

Melinda nodded. “He’s…” She trailed off, waving her hands around.

“Not what you require.” Sif supplied. “But he is convenient enough until you find what it is what you require.”

Melinda nodded. “That’s about right. Coulson gave him the shovel talk.” She said, handing one of the bottles of water to Sif before leading her down to the cargo bay, which at this point might as well just be the unofficial sparing room.

“Shovel talk? What is this?” Sif asked, stretching on the mats.

Melinda tried really hard to keep herself from watching the muscles roll, particularly on the naked span of Sif’s stomach. But she found herself watching as Sif leaned down, laying her body flat on the mat between her split legs, the muscles rippling in her back as they stretched out. Melinda had leant the woman a sports bra, one that Ward had tried to be sweet by buying, but aimed a size too big on all accounts, so she was never going to fill it out anyway, and on Sif it hugged perfectly. That paired with Sif’s pants, which really they might as well have been leggings, had Melinda consciously trying not to drool over the woman like a horny teenager.

“Agent May?” Sif said, sitting back up.

“Hmm, what? Oh I’m sorry. Shovel talk, right. Normally a best friend or family member gives it to the person you are dating here. It’s always some form of ‘If you hurt insert name here, I will make sure they never find your body’.”

“And this is a regular occurrence? No wonder you mortals have such a hard time finding love.” Sif said, her brows knitted together.

“I was surprised Coulson said anything.” Melinda said dropping to the mat finally to stretch out as well. Suddenly self-conscious she was glad she opted to put the black tank top over top her sports bra, leaving very little skin visible on her stomach and back, the only other skin visible was on her legs where the tight yoga pants stopped mid-calf.

“Is he not your best friend? Who else should give Agent Ward a firm discussion about hurting you?”

“Coulson and me… We almost got married. A long time ago. Before I was me.” After a moment she shrugged. “And I think I should be able to properly threaten the person sharing my bed about hurting me, being a super spy and all.”

“Before you were you?” Sif asked, standing up and lightly bouncing from foot to foot.

“I wasn’t always like this.” Melinda all but whispered. It hurt to talk about, but for some reason she thought Sif would understand, and she wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t the man she almost married until everything went ass up.

“No warrior is born hardened, Agent May. We all have that moment, where something fundamentally shifts. Agent Coulson’s is his own death, is it not?”

Melinda nodded, standing up to match Sif’s stance and bounce from foot to foot.

“Perhaps before he experienced that moment, he could not understand what it means. And Agent Ward, he has yet to have his moment?”

Again Melinda nodded.

Sif was suddenly in her space, bending just slightly so that her lips were centimeters away from Melinda’s ear.

“Then, perhaps, Agent May, you should start having arrangements with persons who are worthy of you.”

Melinda was still processing the words when she watched Sif crouch low and sweep her legs out from under her, slamming her into the mat hard and knocking all the wind out of her lungs.

Was Sif flirting with her?

Melinda put her hands by her head and pushed off the mat, springing back to her feet in an easy motion.

“And who might be worthy of me?” Melinda asked as they circled each other.

“A warrior who has been hardened by battle.”

“And who do you suggest? Should I go back on my hands and knees to Phil, now that he might understand me?” Melinda asked, her eye brow raised, the two women still circling each other.

Sif lunged first, low enough for her shoulder to slam into Melinda’s stomach, as arms wrapped around Melinda’s back and she was slammed into the mat again. This time Sif pinned her there with her body weight.

“No, I believe you need someone who will not treat you like glass. You are a fierce warrior, Agent May. Agent Coulson, he will treat you like glass. After all, he gave Agent Ward the shovel talk.” Sif said before standing and allowing Melinda to do the same.

“Then who?”

Melinda could have sworn a honest to god twinkle happened in Sif’s eyes before the woman had her pinned to the mat again, arms above her head, wrists bound in a lose grip.

“Me.” Sif said with a smile, rolling her hips just slightly.

Melinda blinked hard before forcing herself up just a few inches to be able to capture Sif’s lips with her own. Melinda put as much force into as she could without being able to pull Sif to her, which wasn’t much but Sif was leaning closer, allowing her to put her head back down on the mat while Sif took control of the kiss.

When Sif pulled back, both of their lips were red and slightly swollen from the force of the kiss, but Melinda couldn’t recall a single thing sexier in her life. Not that Sif gave her time, fingers were in the hem of her tank top, and a second later they trailed up her stomach while the piece of clothing was removed.

“Tis a shame that you must cover yourself so.” Sif said before scooting back so that she could pepper kisses on Melinda’s abs, making the muscles twitch with every touch of soft lips.

“Next to you, I should be ashamed.” Melinda hissed out as Sif dipped her tongue into the hollow of her belly button.

“That is not true.” Sif responded, shifting herself back up to straddle Melinda’s hips and look her in the eye. “You are a truly gorgeous warrior, Agent May.”

“I think if we are going to have sex you should start calling me Melinda.”

Sif chuckled lightly before bending down to steal a kiss. “As you wish, Melinda.”

It was like lighting a fuse for both of them, Sif let Melinda’s wrists free and for the first time she could run her hands over Sif’s back. And oh how glorious that was. All toned muscle, Melinda dug her fingers into the muscles before her slid her hands up further and pulled the sports bra up as far as she could before Sif finished removing it. Melinda’s hands went to Sif’s breasts without hesitation, palming them while she gently squeezed, lost in how the fit in her hands perfectly. And the little mews of sound Sif was emanating didn’t hurt either.

 Sif quickly found herself mirroring Melinda’s actions, pulling the sports bra off in one quick movement before palming her breasts, causing Melinda to arch up into the touch.

“More.” Melinda demanded and both of them managed to shed their pants and panties in record time.

Sif let her hand slide between their bodies, over the tight muscles of Melinda’s stomach, before finding her destination. They shared a moan as Sif’s fingers slid between wet folds, just barely brushing Melinda’s clit.

“More, Sif!” Melinda demanded again, and was rewarded with Sif slipping her middle finger into Melinda.

Sif was efficient, Melinda would give her that, slowly opening her up before slipping another finger in and finding that spot that made lights dance behind Melinda’s eyes with ease. Each curl of her fingers had Melinda moaning and pitching her hips up, only for the heel of Sif’s hand to catch her clit and set off another round of moans.

Melinda could feel that cold fire spreading through her limbs and before she could say anything it overwhelmed her. Muscles spasming around Sif’s now stilled fingers while her back arched hard off the floor, nails digging into Sif’s back.

She wasn’t sure but she might have passed out of a few minutes right after, but she came back to with a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as Sif started working her magical fingers inside of her again. Hitting that spot with deadly precision.

After orgasm four Melinda stopped trying to keep track. Her brain was far to fried.

“Oh my god!” Jemma shrieked, jolting Melinda awake and into a sitting position, which made the blanket she really didn’t remember having, fall from her naked body.

“Jemma.” Melinda dead panned, grabbing the blanket to at least cover her naked chest.

“I – I uhm….” Jemma stuttered, turning bright red and going back up the stairs.

“Is the annoying British girl gone?” Sif asked without opening her eyes.

“For now.”

“Mhm, good, come back down here then. You are an exceedingly excellent cuddler, and I would like to go back to sleep cuddling you.”

“I’m normally not a cuddler.” Melinda said, laying back down, her head resting on Sif’s bicep, and fingers immediately went into her hair, playing with it.

“I believe, Melinda May, you are a lot of things that you wish to hide. Tis okay, I think you cuddling secret can be safe with me. How did you sleep?”

Melinda couldn’t hide the yawn that escaped at the mention of sleep. “Well enough that I think I may have to petition for you to be my permanent sleep aid.”

“Mhm, that is pleasing.” Sif said, with a contended sigh.

When Coulson came down the stairs to see what Jemma had been screaming at, fifteen minutes later, Melinda was curled up against Sif, with the other woman’s arms wrapped around her like a protective shield.

Coulson hummed with approval, glad one of them managed to get a blanket to cover themselves up at least, and glad that at least this one he wouldn’t need to shovel talk.


End file.
